Truths and Lies
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Kurama/Hana installment 4 of 4: Now that they are finally together there is only one thing left, however there seems to be internal conflicts. Is it because of parental feelings or something else entirely? Plus old enemies and new secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth installment of the Kurama/Hana story-line. This is a long time coming too, started the first few ideas in 2006. I hope you enjoy and I hope my grammatical mistakes are less and my editing skills better. Lol

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter One

* * *

_/"He's not your father." The voice said. "He doesn't belong with your family. Your mother knows it but she doesn't care. He's not your father so why should he love you? And your mother? She loves him so why should she love you either?"/_ Seiji tossed in his sleep as the voices persisted throughout the night.

In the bed across from him Kioko's eyes moved quickly behind their lids. _/"Seiji?" She called out into the darkness. "Seiji where'd you go?" She reached out for him, hearing the voices also. "Seiji come back. Don't listen to what they say. Seiji."/_

"Kioko." Seiji shook her. "Kioko wake up, you're talking in your sleep again."

Kioko stirred. "Oh Seiji." She sat up and hugged him. "You are okay. I was worried."

He left his arms at his side. "No reason to be." He pushed her away from him. "Go back to bed, and try not to scream this time."

"Hm, okay big brother." She laid back down. _/Good night Sei./_

_/Good night Kio./_ He said after a while.

* * *

Kurama's house keys jingled in the door as he tried to figure which one was which. He dropped his briefcase in the hall, locking the door behind him when he finally got in. He opened the hall closet and hung up his jacket.

The only light on was a night-light in the hall. Yawning, he dragged himself up the stairs. He turned right, to check in on Seiji and Kioko. Neither were in their room. Closing the door to Kioko's room, he saundered to his room. Hana rested quietly under the covers. A single candle remained buring.

He rubbed his eyes and sat at the end of the bed. He realized that his mother had the children for the weekend so that he and Hana could have time to themselves. He was only suppose to go in for a few hours and then spend the rest of the day with Hana. Instead he had worked a fourteen hour shift; it now being two in the morning. He loosened his tie and hung his head. He felt bad, knowing Hana had a special night planned.

"Kurama?" Hana murmured. She sat up, pulling the sheet with her.

"Mmmm." Was all he could manage.

She moved over to him and rested her head on his back. "Long shift, huh?" She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Too long."

"Change and come to bed, okay?"

"Sounds good." He got up and went to the bathroom. He changed to just boxers and brushed his teeth. He manuvered in the dark to the bed. He slipped in as quietly as he could so not to disturb her.

Hana snuggled up to him. "Good night, Kurama."

"Good night." He breathed in her shampoo before falling asleep.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhgggghhhh!" Koenma sighed frustratingly. "Why, why is there only paper work to do around here?"

Botan shook her head as she place more on his table. "It wouldn't be good if there was a dangerous mission you know." She sighed.

"I know!" He yelled extravagantly. "But it's so boring to just sit here and stamp papers all day."

"Well I for one think it's nice to finally have some time to relax." She placed her hands on her hips. "You know that last mission lasted much longer then any of us planned. It'll be good that everyone has time to get back to normality." She nodded and walked away.

Koenma lowered his head onto his desk, grummbling as he did so. "Why does she have to be right most of the time?"

* * *

_/The light was blinding in the battle and when it disappeared she was holding on for her life. The fall to the bottom of the cliff looked like it would never come. "Kurama!" She wondered if he even heard her, or even care too. Maybe he wouldn't come. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Kurama? Yoko?"_

_"Laylen!" Yoko's voice echoed and he appeared on the cliff's edge. "Take my hand."_

_She reached for him. "Yoko, I'm sorry for everything."_

_"No," he shook his head. "I'm the one who needs to apologize."_

_Just as she smiled, Yoko's eyes turned red and wings sprouted from his back. "Now died Laylen Tomori." The vines she held were cut and her body dropped to the ground at a high speed./_

Hana woke with a start, her heart pounding. She covered her mouth to stop herself from crying. She sat up, hand still on her mouth, the other one grabbing her robe. Wrapping it around her quickly, she left the room and headed downstairs.

Kurama laid facing away from the door, his eyes open. He sighed. Her movements had been silent but she did call out for him. It was a nightmare he knew that neither could erase or avoid.

* * *

Hana stood in front of the kitchen sink. The coffee was brewing. A pain shot through her right palm. She rubbed her fingers over a fading scar. Shaking her head she poured herself a mug of coffee. Taking a few sips she removed another mug and poured it. "Good morning Hiei. Black or cream today?"

The crimson eyed fire demon appeared between her and the fridge, mug in hand. "How you manage to do that despite the loss of your demonic powers..." He let his word drift off.

"Impressed?" She asked, turning to him.

"Hn." He sneered. "Not a chance."

"Oh come now Hiei." She sipped her coffee. "Breakfast?"

"No thank you."

She placed her mug on the counter behind her and crossed her arms. "Seiji and Kioko aren't here today, I'm afraid."

"What makes you think I want to see them?"

"Why else would you stop by so early for? Certainly not to check up on Kurama and I, hm?"

He turned he head. "I am not your babysister."

"I didn't think so." She said with a smile.

His eye twitched. Hana laughed.

* * *

Dark eyes watched from across the street. "Beautiful, just beautiful. You've always held such high qualities...Rose."

* * *

Hana felt pressure rise in her chest.

Hiei noticed a slight increase in Hana's breathing. Moments before he felt a dark presence. He stood. "I have to be going."

"Oh so soon?" Hana pushed off the counter.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to Kurama, but he seems to think that sleeping the day away is fine."

"Of course. That's a doctor's life for you."

Hiei smirked before disappearing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho

Chapter Two

* * *

Seiji sat at the table swinging his legs back and forth, flipping through a book. Kioko stood in a chair helping their grandmother decorate the cookies.

"Seiji want to help with the decorations?" Shiori turned toward him, still holding Kioko.

"No."

"Sei, come on." Kioko gave him her best pouty face.

He avoided eye contact. "I said no. I'm not interested."

Shiori sighed. They were almost six now. She remembered when Suichi went through a defiant stage at that age. Like father like son, she giggled to herself.

* * *

Hana moved about the kitchen making preparations for dinner. For most of the day she wondered whether to wake Kurama or not; even now she wondered.

There wasn't much for her to do after Hiei left. She took a jog around the neighborhood then came back home and cleaned. Then up until a few moments ago she had rested on the couch. "But I guess it's all right."

"What's all right?" Kurama asked sleepily.

Hana smiled. "Oh well look who decided to finally wake up."

"Was I out for that long?"

"Most of the day. Reminded of when Sei and Kio slept all day for their first time." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Speaking of Sei and Kio, they aren't back from mom's yet?"

"As of half an hour ago they were decorating cookies. So Makoto will pick them up after he gets off." She let go of him and went back to the counter. "So I thought I fix dinner a little later than usual, as you can see."

Kurama rose a brow. "So we're still alone?"

Hana's head perked a little. She cut her eyes down to the side. "Yes for a few more hours." She swallowed and her breath caught as Kurama stepped close behind her.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking them this weekend Mrs. Minamino." Makoto said as they walked to the door. The twins were packing their things.

"Of course Makoto. I love my grandkids. I'd watch them any day, any time."

"I'm ready." Kioko hurried to the hall. "Bye grandma." She hugged Shiori and sprinted to the car.

Seiji was further behind, walking. "Bye grandma." He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Makoto watched them both get situated in his car. "Is Seiji okay?"

"He hasn't really talked about anything bothering him." Shiori smiled. "Suichi was like that at Seiji's age; a family trait." She giggled a little. "Well you better be off." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do let me know when you've dropped the children home and when you get home."

"Of course." He bowed. "Good night."

* * *

"Rose...Rose. Why such is your name, Rose?"

A bat demon walked into the room. "Are you still going on about that girl?"

The fox demon glared up at him. "She is my precious Rose, my Roslyn."

"Roslyn eh? Haven't heard that name in decades. I don't see the connection between the two but whatever makes you happy." The bat demon shrugged. "By the way, seeing as you are so gung-ho about Rose, must mean that you've found her." The bat smile. "My long lost buttercup."

* * *

Kurama opened the door when the bell rang. Kioko hurried in passed him, cookies in her arms. "No hug?" He questioned with a smile. Seiji lagged behind, walking slowly passed him. Kurama watched with a tad of concern.

"Hey, home safe and sound." Makoto said, coming up the walk.

"Is that so?" Kurama eyed him. "One kid is hyper and the other is desolate?"

Makoto nodded. "I know. Your mother didn't know what was wrong with him either. She said he didn't want to talk about it no matter how many times she asked him about it." He laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "He wouldn't talk to me either so perhaps you can get through to him." Makoto yawned. "Well I have an early day tomorrow. Good night."

"Yeah good night. And thanks for picking them up."

Makoto glanced up the stairs and back to Kurama with an odd smile on his face. "Oh no problem." He snickered as he went down the walk to his car.

Kurama shook his head as he closed the door. He went to the kitchen where Kioko had cookies and milk out. "Kio don't eat too many before bed."

"Okay daddy." She said, one cookie half eaten and another in her hand.

He smiled before looking up the stairs. "Did Sei go upstairs?"

"Umhm."

Sighing Kurama went up to Seiji's room. "Sei?" Kurama knocked on the door before opening it.

Seiji was sitting at his computer desk, staring out the window.

"Seiji is everything okay?"

He cut his eyes toward Kurama. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kurama stood in the room for several minutes. "All right. I'm gonna get Kioko ready for bed. I'll be in to tuck you in afterwards."


End file.
